


Don't Tell Her?

by vanityaffair



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Stuff Comes In Later, Fucking, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Later Chapter Will Have True Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mentions Of Feelings, Near Resolved Feelings, Slight Tony and Jeannie, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do this after reading a story off of Fan fiction and you know what?It was easy to type.Just smut and shtuff that I hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy lately giving me less time to type and things like that so this is my 3-part comeback!I hope you like it.

It was a nice warm day,a day where it was most common for people to go and picnic in the park or go to the beach and catch the rays.

Unfortunately for certain people,they couldn't experience such fun because they were either tied up in work or trying to stop a certain Jeannie from destorying his home.

Yep,That was pratically a normal timetable for Major Tony Anthony Nelson.He pratically had a schedule for such things like when Jeannie tried to help him when he did not request her help or when she managed to mess something up that causes Dr.Bellows to think that he was insane.

Yep,That was a normal day in the life of Major Nelson.Major Roger Healey however,had a much more different life,the life that Major Nelson sometimes dreamed about when he was actually in his bed in his own home.

Major Healey had that bachelor life,the one where dates were just chick flick moments,moments where love is there but it just disappears that same night.Yeah that life instead of having that annoying jeannie who will become jealous of a girl in just mid-seconds and end up wishing Major Nelson onto a isolated island.

Right now,Major Nelson was stuck in on the base with piles of work that needed to be finished,drinking coffee whilst writing astronomical notes down that were needed to finish all the work that seemed to grow bigger.

He forgot to call Jeannie and tell her that he was gonna be working late...Now that's upsetting.

Then a knock on his door made him raise his head from the work he was knee deep in.

"Come in."He said while he looked back down to the paper he was working on and then the door opened and it was Roger.

He looked a bit strange at the moment,as if he was nervous about something.

"Tony..Have you ever had that feeling about someone?"He said,slightly tightening the grip on his hat and he shuffled his feet slightly in place.

"What feeling Rog?"Tony asked but when he didn't recieve an answer for at least 10 seconds,he looked up.

"T-That feeling when you have feelings for someone."He said with a slight stutter before he placed his hat on the file cabinet next to the door and he shoved his hands in pockets,looking as if this was hurting him as he talked about it.

"You mean love?"Tony said as he finally finished those two last papers that needed signing off.

"Y-Yeah that feeling."

"Roger are you in love with someone?"Tony asked before Roger sighed with a slow drag then he said,"You don't even see it do you?"

"What are you talking about?"Tony said slightly chuckling before getting up from his chair and grabbing his coat.

"You can't even see it."Roger said before throwing his hands in the air in exasperation before pacing the room. Tony watched as Roger paced along the floor then he grabbed his hat before coming from behind his desk.

"See wha-"

He cut off by no words,no signs of frustration but by a kiss that was firmly planted on his lips and his eyes were wide with confusion and his face was flushed.

Conflicting feelings were arising as he tasted that sweet taste of apples coming off the tip of Roger's tongue and then he leaned into the kiss,actually letting his mind go with the flow of the situation.

He wrapped his arms around Roger's waist as they deepen the kiss,enjoying each other's tastes.

But back at Major Nelson's house,Jeannie was worrying her head off.

"Oh dear..I hope he is alright."Jeannie said,pacing back and forth then she got a idea.

"Maybe he is working late.I could just go see if he needs anything."She said but then she tossed that idea to the dogs.

"He probably wouldn't won't me to bother him...But what if he is in trouble?"She thought aloud then she got another idea.

"I know!I'll call Major Healey!"She said excitedly and she sat down on the sofa and she looked towards the phone,making it leviate into the air and over to her and she giggled happily as she picked up the phone and began to dial the number.

But unfortunately Major Healey wasn't home and this drove her even more nuts.

"Oh dear."She said then she stood up from the sofa and she blinked to the base.

But Healy and Nelson were enjoying each other pratically on the sofa that was in the office.

Roger was onto of him,busily kissing and nipping at every part he could reach eliciting hisses and moans from Tony.

Jeannie appeared hiding in a pencil/pen cup that was on Major Nelson's desk and she peeked from it and she couldn't believe her very eyes.

"Oh my dear jesus..."She whispered as she watched the two enjoy the living jesus out of each other.

She turned away in a mixture of disgust,jealous and pure disgust.

Then Tony gasped once he was able to get air then he looked up at Roger and said nearly breathless,"Wait what about Jeannie?"

"She doesn't have to know."Roger replied then they went back to carrying on with their love making session.

Jeannie's eyes widen as she couldn't believe the words that came from their mouths.She always knew that something strange was going on between those two...She just didn't think that they would act on such...such things.

Tony softly moaned out when Roger grinded into him,making Jeannie shiver with disgust.She knew how wrong that was and she was raised in a time where this would get you killed which was 2000 years ago.

Roger nipped on Tony's neck while his hands traveled down south,eliciting a sharp hiss from from Tony.

Jeannie was shaking with digust and it just made her shake to think about what else they may be planning to do.So she just blinked herself away from the sight.

Once she was back home,she went in her bottle and began to try and pretend that didn't happen.

Back at the base,The consensual act of love was finally slowed as the two were both trying to secretly how to keep this hidden from everyone else.Especially Jeannie,They _definitely_ didn't need to tell Jeannie.

They were both breathing hard from their little session then Tony said breathless from nearly endless bitting and kissing,"I gotta get back before Jeannie gets suspicious."

"Y-Yeah,I forgot about her."Roger said before climbing off of him and letting him get up from the sofa.

He had love marks and hickeys all over his neck so he immediately covered his neck up and he looked to Roger and Roger looked to him.A awkward silence began to fill the littl space between them making them feel awkward.

"How about next time at my place?"Roger said with a tone of awkwardness in his voice making him sound as if it took him years to say that.

"Y-Yeah next time."Tony replied and then he stood up from the sofa,looking back at Roger and he whistled and then Roger got up and he cleared his throat.

Tony grabbed his coat and hat,heading towards the door as Roger grabbed his hat off the file cabinet and then they both left out of the room together but they went seperate ways as soon as they hit the base air.

Once Tony returned back home,He unlocked the door and he shouted out,"Jeannie!I'm home!"

Then that familiar pink smoke had arose from the bottle and then Jeannie appeared,with a nervous look on her face.

"Hello Master,How was your day?"She asked with her back turned to him,wringing her hands as Major Nelson put his coat and hat on the coat stand.

"It was great,What about yours?"He asked and she turned around towards him with worry.

Tony frowned with slight confusion,"What's wrong Jeannie?" She turned away and said,"I don't not wish to speak of it."

"Speak of what?What did you do?"He asked as he stepped closer to her but she moved away from him and she looked down to her bottle.

"Nothing Master...I will be in my bottle if you need me."She said and she blinked and she turned into that pink smoke and she went back into her bottle.

Tony picked up the bottle and frowned,"Jeannie?What's wrong?"

"Master I do not wish to speak about it."She said as she sat on the sofa in her bottle.

Tony set her bottle back on the coffee table and he was very confused.

Jeannie shivered at the thoughts were racing through her head about Major Healey and Major Nelson.

 _'Oh dear.'_ She thought in her head as she worried more about the two.

To Be Continued.


	2. Accepting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie has to accept the fact that Roger and Tony are in fact in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual stuff comes into the last chapter.

"I think I should leave master."

Tony was in such suprise as he watched Jeannie pace the floor,with her bags packed along with her bottle.

"W-Why?"Nelson asked in slight dismay then Jeannie looked to him,lowering her head before saying,"I don't think you need me as your genie.You seem more satisfied when Major Healey is around."

Then his eyes got wide at the mention of Roger's name and Jeannie noticed as she turned her back to him,"See?"

"Jeannie,Roger is just my friend.You never seemed to have any problem with him,What did he do now?"

 _'He did you._ 'Jeannie thought in her head then she looked with worry to him then she shook her head,"He did nothing to me master,It's what he is going to do."

"What is Rog going to do?"He asked and then Jeannie whipped around towards him,her facial expression changing to a ultimate face of frustration.

"He is going to take you away from me."She said turning away but then he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's not going to take me away.He's not doing anything to me."He said then she cringed slightly,thinking in her head, _'Oh he is doing something alright,He must be doing it right.'_

"Jeannie?"

Then she snapped from her thoughts then she walked over to her bags then turned to him saying,"So you wish for me to stay?"

Tony chuckled slightly,"Yes I want you to stay."

Jeannie slowly walked towards him and she looked him in the eye and said,"Well then...I'm staying on as your genie."

Tony chuckled and Jeannie smiled as she giggled happily,grabbing her bags and blinking herself into that familiar pink smoke,taking her bags with her.

Tony sighed then he started thinking about Roger.She was acting pretty strange when she was talking about him.

Then he got that suspicous feeling that...She found out.Found out about that little 'thing'that happened in the office.Sometimes he forgot that she could blink and make things happen.

Then he looked to his watch and he realized what time it was.It time for him to go to work.

He quickly grabbed his coat and hat and he headed out the door.

Jeannie,on the other hand,She was planning on taking the time to watch him for the rest of the day.

She turned into that familiar smoke and she left her bottle then she materialized.She appeared then she blinked into Major Nelson's office.

At the base,Tony was just making it into his office then she appeared in the pencil cup,watching him.

Then a knock on the door made Jeannie feel that feeling of jealousy that was eating her alive.

It was Major Healey.

She watched as Nelson smiled and say,"Hey Rog."

"Hey Tony.."He said in a bit of drift. Nelson frowned,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,I just wanted to ask you something but I don't think you want to do it."He said and Jeannie gasped in disgust,hiding behind the pens.

Nelson turned around then he shook his head then Roger asked,"What happened?"

"I thought I heard something."He replied then he shook his head. "Now what is that you're going to ask me?"He said and then Roger looked down then back up to him.

"C-Can you come over for dinner tomorrow?"Roger asked and Tony was taken by slight surprise but then he nodded.

"I'll be there tomorrow evening."Tony said smiling and then Roger chuckled slightly then he opened the door and headed out.

Tony chuckled then Jeannie had felt more jealousy eat her away then she appeared and Tony jumped when she appeared.

Her arms were folded against her chest and her facial expression expressed a mixture of anger and frustration and a small pinch of jealousy.

"Jeannie what are you doing here?"He asked with a tinge of surprise in his voice and she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Master,What is this I hear that you are having dinner over Major Healey's home tomorrow?"She said,building strength and anger in her voice.

"Jeannie...Are you jealous?"He asked then she lost her demeanor and she sighed as she blinked herself ontop of the file cabinet,sitting criss-cross.

"Master,You promise you will not get mad with me?"She asked and he nodded then she looked off to the side before saying,"Yes,I've seen he is growing a affection towards you.I feared that he was going to take you away from me."

Tony was astonished,"Affection?"

"Yes...I was worried dearly about you yesterday so I blinked myself into your office to find you and Major Healy on the sofa..."She said and Tony's head was on the brink of exploding all over the place.

"Making affectionate movements."She finished before shrinking back. Tony was in shock,fear,anger and frustration.All the emotions combined made a very mean pie.

"That's why you were going to leave?"He asked and she nodded saying,"I thought that I would be a obstacle so I decided that if I lef that you and Major Healey would be happy together."

"Jeannie."He said,gripping the bridge of his nose before chuckling softly,"It wouldn't be the same without you around."

She raised her head and she softly smiled,"It would not?"

"Noo.It would be..different not having someone to blink me out of a strange situation."He said and she giggled,"So I won't be a obstacle?"

"No,Why would you think that?"

"Oh no reason..."She said smiling then she looked to him smiled.

"I will try my best to accept your relationship with Major Healey."She said and he smiled then a knock on the door made him panic.

She folded her arms and she blinked herself out before the door opened to reveal Dr.Bellows.

"Who was that you were talking to,Major Nelson?"He asked raising a eyebrow and Nelson turned to him and shook his head,"No one sir."

Dr.Bellows nodded with that same suspicion,"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."He replied and then Dr.Bellows just threw away the attempts to try and study Nelson a bit further,"General Patterson wants you to come and try out the new space modecule."

"Right away sir."He replied then he grabbed his coat and hat,getting presentable then Dr.Bellows walked out first with him following.

But the main thing on his mind was Roger and what was the real reason behind the dinner invitation.

Whatever it was,Tony was ready for what tomorrow had planned for him.

Back at home,Jeannie contemplated with herself about this and she sighed,"I'll shall accept it."

To Be Continued.


End file.
